50 Sentences AragornFaramir
by madwriter223
Summary: And the last set I've written so far. Warnings and genres may vary.


**Aragorn/Faramir Sentences**

#01 – Walking

Even after leaving the House of Healing, Faramir was still too weak to manage even something as simple as walking; he had been most surprised when his King visited each day for long periods, making sure the younger man wasn't exerting himself, even helping him to move around a little; when the King left for the night, the young steward couldn't help an awed smile at the kindness.

#02 – Waltz

Faramir had been surprised when he learned that Aragorn did not know the waltz, and that was something unthinkable of a King; he was more than happy to rectify that little lack, despite all those stepped-on toes.

#03 – Wishes

His wishes were of less importance than of those around him, and yet Aragorn always wanted to hear them, and tried his hardest to make them come true whenever he could, almost as if Faramir was worth the trouble.

#04 – Wonder

Aragorn often found his eyes following after his steward's form, his thoughts circling around the younger man; he couldn't help wondering how Denethor could not see the depths of quality inside his second son.

#05 – Worry

Aragorn had spent many a night listening to Boromir talking about his younger brother and had been looking forward to meeting such an outstanding youngling; when he had indeed met Faramir, and saw how much pain that same one tried to hide, he couldn't help the feeling that the bright light he had learned of was much too close to the dark eternal.

#06 – Whimsy

Arwen, like any woman, was a whimsy creature – Aragorn could do nothing more than wave as she decided suddenly to have a ride out in the forest; when she was gone from sight, he turned around and went to locate his steward.

#07 – Waste/Wasteland

The land of Mordor was barren, devoid of all life with the exception of several still battling Orcs; he knew it had been a wise decision to travel to the distant wasteland, to supervise the end of the surviving beasts, but Faramir was more than glad he could be by his King's side in such horrid a world.

#08 - Whiskey and rum

When Faramir had presented him with two new ales, he had been rather fond of the idea of drinking them together; the next day, as his head threatened to explode every time he tried to move, he decided that drinking foreign brews was too dangerous a thing, even despite the pleasant company.

#09 – War

War is not something that ever truly ends, Faramir knows – old distrust still runs deep in hidden veins, dark looks only need a moment of wait before arising again; when the time comes, Faramir will gladly welcome the duties demanded of him, just to keep Aragorn safe.

#10 – Weddings

Aragorn watched the joining of Eowyn and Faramir, and barely managed to contain the despair filling him, unaware his steward also had similar thoughts during the royal wedding.

#11 – Birthday

When he had learned of his steward's impending birthday, he had organized a small gathering of friends to celebrate it, followed by a calm evening just for the two of them – he could never forget the first bewildered then grateful look in those grey eyes, and he couldn't help the thought that in the house of Denethor the day of birth of the younger son had not been celebrated all that often.

#12 – Blessing

Faramir had long learned to not desire anything for nothing great would be granted, not to him – that is why whenever the King wished to spend time with him, whenever Aragorn had deemed him worthy of a soft, gentle kiss or an arousing caress, he felt himself to be blessed for such a happiness.

#13 – Bias

Being biased is not a good quality in a King, but Aragorn couldn't help it – he would always believe anything Faramir said.

#14 – Burning

The candle burned, just as his father had burned, just as he himself had almost burned and Faramir shivered; strong arms wrapped around him, and the younger man closed his eyes, hiding himself in that safe warmth, trusting it to keep the demons at bay.

#15 – Breathing

When Faramir slept, his face was often tight against his dreams, and Aragorn can't help remembering the long hours spent watching each labored breath the young man took, body shaking with the pain of his wounds and the fever setting his body aflame, and the older man tightens his hold on the smaller body each time, fighting to reassure them both no such harm will befall the youngling again.

#16 – Breaking

When Faramir, startled badly by a sudden sound, had released his hold on an ancient cup, said to have belonged to Kings for over two centuries, which fell to the ground only to shatter, those grey eyes had filled with tears of shame, and the steward begged sobbingly for forgiveness; Aragorn stared at the crestfallen face then gathered the other into a soothing embrace, reassuring the younger man that no item as insignificant as that was worth his tears.

#17 – Belief

In Gondor, it has always been Boromir who the people believed to be able to do everything needed to make things right, never Faramir; now, that old wound of distrust lessened each time King Elessar chose to believe in him.

#18 – Balloon

Faramir stared at the... thing in King Elessar's hands and tried desperately to process the invitation to throw water balloons at the elven twins with him; then he shrugged, accepting the offer, smiling at the mischief in Aragorn's eyes.

#19 – Balcony

From the balcony in the King's chambers, the greatest view of all grounds of Gondor can be seen, along with the whole beauty of the royal gardens; somehow all that beauty pales in comparison to a soft smile from a certain steward.

#20 – Bane

His father often said that the bane of Isildur will come and take all that is dear to them away from them; Faramir often wondered if this bane was as cruel as his father made him out to be; it turned out his father had never been more wrong.

#21 – Quiet

In the dead of the night, not all is quiet in the King's chambers, the rooms filled with pleasured gasps and delighted moans.

#22 – Quirks

Each man has his own quirks, things he enjoys for no aparrent reason; Faramir will never understand the older man's need to nuzzle his nose into his hair and inhale deeply, nor will Aragorn understand why his steward would bite down on his own sleeve when he thought.

#23 – Question

Questioning the King's wishes is unwise, for the King only has the people's best intentions in mind, that is what Faramir knows and what he believes, but when he looks into Aragorn's mischievous expression, he suddenly isn't all that sure an invitation to swim in a lake has been made with innocent intentions.

#24 – Quarrel

Sometimes, Aragorn found himself irritable at his wife, which ended each time in a quarrel that seemingly shook the entire citadel; he knew he shouldn't blame her for no longer being what he wanted, but he couldn't help growing wary as his duties overruled the needs of his heart.

#25 – Quitting

Aragorn, though it was his destiny, found it hard to quit the freedom of being a ranger, of going where he wanted when he wanted and doing anything his heart felt the need for; now he has a crown and a throne, and a new kind of freedom in the form of one beautiful steward.

#26 – Jump

"I would gladly jump to my death for you, my liege," Faramir whispered, and Aragorn felt that he would gladly do the same for the younger man.

#27 – Jester

The jester was a sad sort, barely managing to get a smile from the King – not amusing at all, but when Aragorn noticed Faramir was openly laughing at the jester's antics, he decided he might just keep the man employed.

#28 – Jousting

Faramir watched the jousting match, trying hard not to wince when the knights battled – it was brutal and fully not what he would enjoy, but a glance to the side proved that the King was enjoying the show, the sight of two great powers clashing; maybe he'd learn to like it also.

#29 – Jewel

He has seen many a precious jewel, the city's vault filled with them, the headdresses and fancy clothes of the ladies of the court filled with them, and yet he has not found a jewel more precious than the existence of his steward at his side.

#30 – Just

Ruling his people and sentencing the offenders was something he always believed should be done justly, but then he was presented with the man who had treacherously stabbed his steward, not enough to kill, but enough to wound, all thoughts of fair justice fled his mind, replaced with the need for vengeance.

#31 – Smirk

A smirking King was a dangerous King, especially when that smirk was laced with lust and a glint in his eye that screamed 'I found a new kink!'; Faramir pushed down his nervousness and took a step closer, knowing the other would never do anything that wouldn't give him the utmost pleasure.

#32 – Sorrow

Aragorn, who had learned from Gandalf of exactly how the late Steward treated his younger son, was almost glad a man as cruel as that to be gone; almost, because he had been present at the official burial of Denethor, and his chest had clenched painfully at the sight of the heart-wrenching sorrow his own steward couldn't hide.

#33 – Stupidity

At first, despite the obvious love and longing in his eyes, Faramir had shied away from the King's advances; when forced to explain his reluctance, Faramir had revealed it was not his place nor was he worthy of the King's affection or kindness; Aragorn had never heard a stupider thing in his life, so he proved it so by kissing the younger man.

#34 – Serenade

Legolas was the only one to witness the event – Aragorn, encouraged by a little too much ale, singing an elven love song to his furiously blushing steward; the elven prince couldn't help a chuckle at the embarrassed youngling nor the oblivious King – men were an amusing lot, he decided.

#35 – Sarcasm

"Oh course, my liege, pretending you are sick and worrying the people in the city just because you do not wish to attend another _boring_ meeting is an excellent plan."

#36 – Sordid

Aragorn stared at the sordid beast – an obvious offspring of the winged creatures the Nazgul rode on – and couldn't contain a grimace of disgust; but when Faramir had gathered the little being into his arms, claiming it could be trained to be an asset ("And besides, it's just a baby,"), Aragorn cocked his head to the side and considered a suitable name for it.

#37 – Soliloquy

He listened carefully as his steward explained his new duties, then he sat still as his steward went on to report how well his army stood, lastly he smiled warmly as his steward stuttered after being kissed; the younger man could talk a lot, he found, and blushed so prettily when he was kissed into silence.

#38 – Sojourn

Due to troubles in Ithilien, Faramir became nothing more than a sojourn in the citadel – arriving only to give his report, then riding out again; Aragorn found the days bleak without his presence at his side.

#39 – Share

In their times, when producing an heir was of the utmost importance to a man, especially a king or a steward, Aragorn had to get used to the thought that Faramir would never truly be his and his only – a small part of the younger man's heart belonged to Eowyn and to the children they would eventually possess.

#40 – Solitary

Faramir watched the star-lit sky from his solitary rooms, arms wrapped around himself, and his thoughts circling about the love he had found in his life; the stars seemed to glow brighter when King Elessar sneaked upon his unsuspecting steward from behind, enfolding the younger man in an embrace.

#41 – Nowhere

"Where would my allegiance lie if not here?" he had asked that once, and still finds it true; this time the side he choose does not bring him pain, but a true smile on his face everyday.

#42 – Neutral

When the King asked him to accompany him on a walk just after it stopped raining, he had agreed; now as he watched the older man sitting in a puddle of mud he had slipped into, Faramir fought to keep down his snicker, helping his King to his feet with a neutral expression.

#43 – Nuance

There were many nuances of the court life that he had been unaware of and which he had to be taught; he found rather quickly that watching his steward was much more interesting than paying attention as he explained which piece of cutlery to use with each type of meal.

#44 – Near

As the walls of Minas Tirith came into sight, Faramir hastened the horse, smiling at the wind blowing into his face – he had missed Aragorn so much during his absence.

#45 – Natural

Arwen knew that the life of men was merely a blink in the existence of the world – it was natural for them to reach out to each other, wrapping their frail bodies in the eternal bonds of the heart and soul.

#46 – Horizon

The horizon burned golden with the vanishing sun, mixed with the purple of flowers and the orange of dancing flames; Faramir felt his breath stopping in his chest with awe at the sight, and his hand unconsciously searched for Aragorn's, sighing happily when his hold was returned.

#47 – Valiant

The soldiers of Gondor were valiant and strong, and Aragorn couldn't help a chuckle at the fact Faramir was still oblivious that the men took their bravery from their captain.

#48 – Virtuous

The most arduous task he had to perform after becoming King, as well as one that brought him the most grief, was denouncing each virtue Denethor drilled into his younger son's mind, including the fact that Faramir deserved to live and to be loved.

#49 – Victory

His steward was always so composed, so stoic no matter what he faced; it annoyed Aragorn sometimes, but at the same time whenever he managed to make Faramir gasp or moan, his heart and soul sang with victory.

#50 – Defeat

Denethor's reign meant not victory, never victory, not for him, but with Kind Elessar he feels certain he will never ever fall.


End file.
